


la vengeance de ruby

by deadakraim



Category: RWBY
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:43:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadakraim/pseuds/deadakraim
Summary: Ruby est abuser, humiliée et vendu par sa propre équipe. Elle va maintenant les faire payer.





	la vengeance de ruby

\- Ils vont me le payer... Ils vont me le payer... ma soeur... mon équipe,... Tout le monde! Ils m'ont humilier, violé, vendu... Tout ça parce qu'ils me trouver pas digne. Je ...JE VOUS TUERAI! jE VOUS TUERAI TOUS!!!  
\- Ferme-la esclave!  
FRAPPE !!  
\- Tu n'es plus qu'un objet pour nos clients. Maintenant, Ferme-la! Ordonna un homme barbu en chemise blanc avec une cravate. Melanie! Occupe toi elle!  
Une fille au longs cheveux noirs et des yeux vert pâle, soulignés par un lourd maquillage cyan avec une robe blanche avance et prend par le collier de la pauvre captive.  
\- Tu as de la chance, quelqu'un t'a acheter. Peu être qu'il sera plus gentil que t'es autre clients. Répondit la fille.  
\- Je vous tuerai... 

\- La voilà. Cela fait dix mille liens. Répondit Junior.  
\- Merci, J'espère qu'elle est obéissante. Dit un Homme.  
\- Ne vous enfaite pas. Si elle devient dérangeante, vous pouvez la calmer en frappant, ou nous l'a revendre.  
\- Merci, bonne journer.  
L'homme parti avec son achat tenu par une laisse.  
\- Eh bien, la voilà partie. Dit un des hommes de Junoir. La fille que Blondie et Schnee nous a vendu.  
\- Elle était si bonne.  
\- Vous ne rester pas planter là a ne rien faire. Cria Junior.  
\- Oui!

Dans le Bullhead.  
\- Bien, si nous commençons par un des rôle que tu dois jouet. Dit l'homme en regardant la fille à ses pied, il ouvre son pantalon montrant son membre déjà dure. Si tu arrive a me faire jouir avant qu'on arrive, je te promer une récompence.  
Le fille regarde membre devant elle fronçant légerment les yeux, elle l'envelope avec sa bouche.  
-Haaa oui. Quand ils m'ont dit que tu es douer, ils...  
Mais avant qu'il eu le temps de finir, la fille le mord à pleine dent et ce jéte sur lui entourant la laisse autour de son cou. L'omme ce débater pour ce libérer ou pour signaler son chauffeur. Mais le chauffeur croyant qu'il samuser, ne préter pas attention. L'homme essaye d'atrapper son arme, mais il est coincer. Quand il fini par ne plus bouger, mort. Apres que la fille reprid des force, elle prend l'arme et tire sur le conducteur qui s'écrase contre le mur de la route. Grace à l'aura de la fille, elle a put la protéger. Elle quitte la voiture quand celuici prend feu.  
Elle prend coure jusqu'à qu'elle arrive dans une ruelle où elle pouvait voir son ancienne école; Beacon.  
\- Je vous turai tous ! Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais. Je vous donnerai une mort lente et douloureuse.  
La fille appeler autrefois Ruby Rose va maintenant ce venger contre son ancienne équipe.


End file.
